Mars
Mars (Sol IV) is the fourth planet in the Sol System. It was first landed on by the Prime Federation's exploratory team as part of the Five Power Joint Colony circa 100,000 years ago. The Solarian colonists later terraformed Mars and built their own capital city there after contact was lost with the Prime Federation in the wake of the First Sol Crisis. General Overview A relatively populated planet compared to it's sister colonies, Mars serves as the Solarian homeworld and the base of power for the Solarian Federation after a black star threw the system out of position, with all contact with the Prime Federation lost. It is home to 220.89 million inhabitants as of 2012. New Soltapia ☀New Soltapia is the capital city of Mars, boasting a population of 23.2 million inhabitants as of 2012. It is considered a megalopolis for its massive population and it is the most important population centre of the Solarian Federation. Notable features include the Three Towers. Cheywood Unlike other cities, the population of the city located on the northern edge of the Monte Bello plains is predominantly military. With one of the largest and most advanced starports within the Sol System, it is not surprising that Cheywood also houses the Solarian Federation Space Command Authority headquarters. Firesycles Located approximately 620 miles southwest of New Soltapia, Firesycles is the administration centre of the Solarian Federation. This advanced, zero-waste metropolis also houses the Solarian Federation High Command chambers, the power seat for members of the Solarian legislature. Forladras A small city on the shores of the Northern Ocean, Forladras was a bustling port city in the past. Albeit left with a rather small population now, Forladras is known for its peaceful community. Menimrast Hailed as the nexus of Solarian knowledge, Menimrast boasts three universities (Sol Star Academy- Menimrast Annex, Menimrast National University and the Baniea Institute of Science & Technology’s Martian Campus). The networked infrastructure of Menimrast also includes two major data banks and the Federation National Archives. Sanctuary A small, peaceful hamlet on the Sanctuary Delta, the locals never suspected that there was a top secret government bunker underneath their feet. Croft Point Also known as Cape Croft, Croft Point is the northernmost tip of the Martian continent. A memorial to those lost at sea had been erected here. It takes its name after explorer Alexander Croft, who discovered Dark Moon Island. Cape Doom Ancient mariners often mistake this ever-shifting pile of loose rocks for Croft Point, and as a result countless wrecks line the cape, which was a renowned death trap in the past. Sirione The most popular tourist destination on Mars, Sirione is home to stretches of white sand beaches and luxury hotels. Visitors can also visit the islands within the Mariner Valley or take a walk on the Soulmates Bridge. Woodfort Woodford is a small desert located in the Ninai Woods stretching from Sirione, through the outskirts of Leliane and up to Bridgewater which borders the Mariner Valley. It is well known for producing tough wood products, used in specific fields or ceremonies. Leliane Leliane is a peculiar town, mainly for having a female majority population. It’s secluded location within the Misty Mountains also given the popular name of Fairies Town credibility. Bridgewater A city located near the mouth of Mariner Valley, Bridgewater, not unlike Forladras, was a thriving port city in ancient times. However, ages have since passed and it’s most remarkable landmark currently is the Soulmates Bridge which crosses the valley to Sirione. Dragonhead Located at the southern tip of the Tharsis Highlands, Dragonhead is a small mining town. However, it also serves the purpose as the guardian of the pass leading up to the Highlands, which run through important mines and military sites. Tempe Bay Another popular tourist destination, Tempe Bay is sheltered from the violent Northern Ocean by Croft Point. Tourists frequently visit the pristine beaches or take cruises out into the Northern Ocean from here. Mount Ascension The 22km tall mountain, known to the humans as Olympus Mons is an extinct shield supervolcano. It ranks as the second tallest mountain in the Sol System after Mt. Ceberus on Venus, and it’s much easier to scale compared to the almost impossible Ceberus. The Mount Ascension National Parks at the foot of the mountain are well maintained and also encompass the main military cemetery for members of the SFSCA. Category:Planets